The Rose's Past
by Pandamexic
Summary: Ruby is about to discover the truth about her mothers past. But how? Ruby will make new friends but will she lose her old ones?
1. The Rose's past ch1

The ground dropped away. The slight wind moving the cape as dark red petals floated off into the breeze. Her silver eyes looking towards the ancient forest while the sun dropped its first rays of light into the world. Pink and orange clouds swam in the far off sky, a reminder of all the good things. Crescent Rose sunk into the soft earth, its red sheen twinkling in the morning light. Her face unseen as the red hood is pulled up, her breathing ragged, matching the emotions of her tear streaked face. Crying for the friends and family she lost and for all the innocents that were killed. Her hand pale from the strength of her grip on crescent rose, as a sense of blame rushed through her. High pitched laughter fills the air, just before a towering wall of white flame rises from the ground.

"Ruby! Wake up, Ruby!" The sound of voices entered her consciousness. The pure darkness resonates with a faint stinging sensation. She didn't want to wake up. The strangeness of the dream made Ruby want to analyse it.

Slowly the pulsing feeling receded to one point in her consciousness. Ruby began to float through her mind, the distance from one thought to another growing larger and larger. Everything being forgotten. The desire to study, her name being called even the terrifying dream, all leaving her conscious mind; as she bounded across the ever growing mind scape. Until, a small subconscious thought, more powerful than any other, trapped the rose.

An image of a log cabin, smoke calmly leaving the chimney, the snow on the ground soft beneath her feet. The cabins surroundings unclear. As She walked up the wooden steps, the only sound to be heard was the soft fall if her boots, not even the creak of wood. The oak door swung open on its own accord. The cabin was a single room, there were no windows, light only coming from the fireplace. Two things lay in front of it, a white gauntlet made of a strange rose coloured metal, this named after its only user, called Rose White; but the thing was, that the gauntlet was so thin that it was almost a glove even. Next to the gauntlet lay a sword, its blade had indents coming back into itself every six centimetres (2-ish inches) or so; the hilt and guard were forged of a pupil black variant of the original material named Rose Black, the hilt wrapped in surface infused leather, with Rose White moving through it like a rose.

Ruby recognised these two objects immediately as her mothers weapon, Rose's Thorn.

This, the last thing to go through her flooded mind.

The blurry faces of her team mates coming into focus as her eyes open. The evident worry plastered on their faces.

"Ruby, are you alright?" Yang asked.

"Yeah. Why?"

It was Blake who answered, with a hint of anxiety in her voice," You were talking in your sleep, in a not so good way."

"Oh. Okay. I'm going to take a walk."

Ruby's team mates shared disturbed looks as Ruby quietly got dressed, they had agreed that if Ruby was ever like this they'll wait a day before doing anything, or something would… happen.

Ruby slowly made her way through the thick snow. Its crunching the only sound in the thick forest. A path of crimson rose petals guiding her. The snow covered pines creaking in the shallow wind, it was a strange occurrence that there were no grimm. The sky blanketed with white clouds, the snow quietly floating down to catch any who come beneath it. The trail of rose petals becoming less prominent. Grimm started to come out of the forest, surrounding her. A small smile comes to her face. Adrenaline courses through her body, mind more focused, eyes more observant, ears more sensitive. Crescent Rose unfurled into its full length, the three Ursas not even flinching. She turned and ran at the nearest one. Pushing off the ground, Ruby summersaulted in the air, before coming down and cleaving it in two.

As her feet hit the ground, the boots failed to bite into it. While Ruby had spotted the Ursas( but like, how couldn't you?) she, once again, forgot to look into the environment. Sliding along the covered river, Ruby swung Crescent behind her. The ice crunches under the impact, splinters of ice flying in all directions, cracks spreading throughout the once undisturbed river. The sharp blade cuts through the ice as if it is in air. Ruby flicks the hidden switch, allowing Crescent Rose to fold back up. Her momentum sliding her to the other side.

The roar of the two other grimm resonating between the trees. The pounding foot falls as they streak forwards. Ruby turns, in time to see both the Ursas collapse through the ice. A smirk lights her face due to the satisfying sound of shattering ice.

Activating her semblance, Ruby blasted through the ice forest. A cloud of white dust rising high above. Her heightened reaction time stopping the near imminent collisions. The forest in front an endless mixture of green, white and brown.

Light glittering off the glass windows, the tall spire of Beacon Tower slowly rises on the horizon as it gets closer and closer. Deactivating her speed Ruby comes to a halt. Checking her scroll she notes that it is 12 o'clock, in time for lunch it seems. Beaming, Ruby dashes over to her friends.

"Hey guys!"

"Sup Ruby! Ruby, you're back!", her team calls. Well, except for Blake who raised her eyes, from her ever present book, in greeting.

"So guys, I was thinking that maybe we should all go out tonight. But… uh… not go out on a date or anything but like… uh… team bonding… or something. So, what do you say?"

"Hmmm… being her sister, I'd say that she's asking us all on a date."

"Yang!"

Yang's laughter sweeping through the group of friends, like wind over a lake, catching them in a glue like web.

 ** _Author's note:_**

 ** _If you've managed to read to the end, I thank you; this chapter was hard for me to write for multiple reasons and I confused myself when writing it(RIP). This story idea came from "thisvexesme" they don't have many stories but they are good; so shots vex for the idea. I don't own RWBY... sadly. Please review or PM if you liked the story or not, I would VERY,VERY,VERY much appreciate if you also mention why or why not the story made you fell this way._**


	2. The Rose's past ch2

**AN: I will it state now, before it's to late, that Ruby has 17 years. _(1)_**

The only sound in the class is the perpetual droning of Professor Port. Suddenly, the school bell goes off, signifying the end of school. Everyone quickly packs up and starts to leave. Only Team RWBY and Team JNRP are excluded from this mess of running students.

"Oh. Timed that badly it seems. Well, the marvellous cessation of the story will be heard next lesson. Also Ruby, Professor Ozpin would like to see you."

"Yes sir", the rose replied before skipping through the doors.

Back at the dorm, Ruby told her team that Ozpin wanted to see her, before dropping off her school items. After discussing their next meeting point, Ruby left to see Ozpin.

As Ruby was walking, she wondered what they would be discussing. It probably wasn't about her team or he would've called the entire team. Or maybe her grades weren't good enough so she was going to get expelled. The last thought stops any other ideas coming into Ruby's head. She starts to worry, her already small form becoming even smaller, her bright silver eyes becoming darker, Ruby's breathing becoming shallower. As Ruby approached the looming Beacon tower her worry lessened, she realised that she could have been called there for many other reasons. Ruby used very little of her strength to push open the light doors of Beacon Tower. It wasn't very busy at this time as everyone was still working. The guards paid little heed to the young huntress in training; this is mostly due to her being here is now a common occurrence, it would be surprising if she DIDN'T come in at least once a day. Ruby slipped over to the lift _**(2)**_. When she arrived at the elevator, Ruby called it down. After a few seconds, the silent lift arrived with a quiet ring. Its doors open, to reveal one of the guards.

Seeing Ruby, he sighs loudly, "Is there any day, other than the first day of school, that you don't come to Ozpin's office?"

While he was talking he pressed the square button for the top floor. To the question Ruby smiled sheepishly, " I uh… may have come to his office on the first day…"

Looking at her, all he says is, " No comment."

At this point in time though, the lift arrives, " See ya Martin!" Ruby dashes out waving.

Martin smirks and salutes, " Yes ma'am!"

The elevator's doors closing him off. Ruby turned smiling, the constant clanking of the clockwork above her is simply background noise, filling the void of silence. Her consistent appearance in the room forcing her to get used to it. The large windows around the room, filling the mostly empty area with light. The only object worth mentioning in the "office" is Professor Ozpin's desk, who stood beside it. A wooden box sat on it. The Sheesham wood chest lying across half of the three metres of dark oak. The black iron latches smooth, yet unrelenting to the light.

" Your mother left it for you. She said to give it to you when you were ready, although she never said when that would be." Ruby's breath hitched at the word "mother". She slowly stepped closer to the chest, not knowing what would be inside. She runs her hands over the wood, it's smoothness unaffected by anything; nothing could be compared to it.

Ruby slowly, carefully flicked the clasps up. The box's hinges silent, as the lid is raised.

Her eyes widen as, before her, lies Rose's Thorn; the light of Ozpin's office glistening of the white sheen of the blade. The gauntlet sits alongside the sword, incased in it's own foam bed. Yet, the most shocking of all, is the white cloak, folded neatly. The cloak rises from the foam. The white fabric unaffected by the time spent unmoved.

"H-how did you get this?" , Ruby's voice breaking.

"Now there I have no idea. It just came in the mail one day, with a message to give it to the rose when she was ready." , Ozpin took a sip from his ever present mug of coffee. "You can have a day off tomorrow."

Thank you, sir"

As Ruby left the tower, she spotted Matin.

"Hey Martin!"

"Hello. So, what's in the box?"

"Just, some stuff."

"Well, ok. See ya.", the stated with a two fingered salut over the back of his left shoulder.

"Bye Martin.", Ruby then skips off towards her dorm, with the box in her arms.

Upon arriving at her room, she carefully climbs onto her precariously hanging bunkbed. The chest is placed at the foot end of the bed. Ruby quickly glances up at the clock, only to be greeted with six o'clock.

"No! The cookies!", the door is ripped off it's hinges, splintered wood going everywhere, and flies into Team JNRP's door. As Ruby dashes towards the cafeteria, Ren walks into the hallway, only to find that Team RWBY have no door.

Ruby managed to calm her self before entering the cafeteria, slowing down before entering. She grabbed two plates filled one with food and the second with cookies. Walking over to her team's table, she quickly joined the conversation.

"So, Ruby. What happened?"

"Oh, uh, nothing. Yeah…"

At that comment, Ruby is met with three "really" stares. Yang is the one to continue. With a slightly devilish grin, "So. Was it about your crush on Glynda?"

Eyes widening, Ruby barely stutters out, "Y-y-yang!"

"Oh, sorry. Was that a secret?", the grin still on her face.

"Y-yes!"

"Oh well."

"Yang, you are pure evil.", the bored voice of the Heiress states.

"I aim to please."

This comment is received with a shake of a white haired head. Ruby has already forgotten her moment of embarrassment, and is talking to Nora about Oum knows what. Their fast and loud voices filling the dinning room with incomprehensible noise. The first years, unused to this, stand out as they look over to the pair.

 **AN:**

 ** _(1)If anyone knows what that is from, good job. It means Ruby is 17 years old._**

 ** _(2)_ It was meant to be skipped, but auto-correct happened. So, when I reread it I couldn't stop myself from Ruby slipping up all the way to the lift.**

 **Do the usual, please. Constructive criticism welcome.**

 **Warning possible spoilers:**

 **Ideas on how to make someone time travel in this story welcome.**


End file.
